Tú y yo Yo y tú
by Sunako-san
Summary: La luna centelleaba sublimemente sobre el mar cristalino, las estrellas estaban tan brillantes que podían ser soles y la noche era fríamente acogedora. Cómo olvidar aquella noche… nanofate
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Mucho gusto soy sunako-san y este es mi primer fanfic.

Quiero dedicarle toda la obra a kida luna en agradecimiento por todo lo que me ah ayudado….

Sin mas que decir, ni magic lyrical nanoha ni ningún personaje me pertenece…

_______________________________________________________________

_La luna __centelleaba sublimemente sobre el mar cristalino, las estrellas estaban tan brillantes que podían ser soles y la noche era fríamente acogedora._

_Cómo olvidar aquella noche…_

_Sí, esa noche fue la más hermosa de todas las que había podido vivir en mi corta vida… la más hermosa, sin duda…_

**Tú y yo / Yo y tú**

- Fate, ¿ya empacaste todo? -preguntó Arf, subiendo las escaleras.

- Sí, sólo estoy revisando que no haya olvidado nada -mencionó una rubia, mirando una lista que tenía en su mano.

- Pues… -meditó-… ya que has empacado todo, ¿eso significa que ya te vas? –inquirió su acompañante en un hilo de voz.

- Sí, ya me voy. Pero no te pongas así, Arf; Okaa-san va a estar en la casa cuidando de ti mientras salgo al viaje, así que no quiero una despedida con esa cara, porque me pondré muy triste, ¿vale?

- Mmm, está bien. Sólo porque no te quiero ver triste, además… también te quiero mucho, Fate.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se despidió, mientras su madre se encontraba en el coche con su hermano Chrono, listos para llevar a Fate a su viaje. El coche empezó a moverse para dirigirse hacia la despedida.

----------------------------xxxx-------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar una chica se despedía de sus padres…

- Nos vemos, estaré en casa de regreso en un mes –decía una castaña a unos padres muy tristes y alegres a la vez.

- Cuídate mucho Nanoha, y nada de cosas malas, concéntrate en tus estudios y haznos sentir orgullosos -acotaba un papá muy feliz.

- Te amo, hija -se despedía una mamá muy satisfecha.

En ese momento, Nanoha Takamachi, hija de Momoko y Shiro Takamachi, se subió abordó de un camión para dirigirse a su punto de partida.

----------------------------xxxx-------------------------------------xxxx-----------------------------

_Eran las 8:30 de la noche, me encontraba en el muelle esperando los últimos momentos para subir__ al barco cuando vi a una chica acercarse. La chica más hermosa que había visto, para serles sincera._

_Aunque no sé si se le podía llamar de esa manera, pues era tan hermosa que parecía una diosa bajo la luz de la luna. Me exalté al verla, percibiendo en mi pecho un sentimiento indescriptible, y entonces, sonó el barco y desperté de esa hipnotizante sensación; me reí, ya que una bella muchacha como ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como… como yo._

_Triste y llena sólo de soledad._

_Las __personas empezaron a abordar el barco, así que subí y me dirigí al barandal más lejano. Miré fijamente la bonita ciudad que dejaría para ir a Madrid, donde me especializaría para convertirme en la mejor y de muy buen prestigio abogada._

_La abogada Fate Testarossa Harlaown._

_Podía estar así toda la noche, contemplando las estrellas, cuando__ de repente, desvíe la vista a mi lado y allí estaba ella. Atractiva y sorprendida mientras admiraba el bello paisaje; me quedé estupefacta, viéndola hasta que escuché una dulce voz llamarme._

- Hola -y como un sueño, ella me estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

- Hola -sólo eso. Sí, sólo eso pude responder.

_N__o podía creerlo, ella me hablaba. Se río, creo que notó lo distraída que me encontraba._

- Es una hermosa noche –dijo, volviéndose a seguir contemplando el océano.

- Sí, es una linda noche… tal vez la más preciosa que he observado –respondí, mirando las estrellas.

_Ella sonrío__. Una vez más._

- Creo que iré adentro a buscar algo de comer, he empezado a sentir un poco de hambre. Que tengas una buena noche –ella se alejaba y yo sentía como la soledad y la tristeza se apoderaban de mí. De nuevo.

_L__o único que pude hacer fue extender mi mano y alcanzar la suya, ¿cómo era posible que actuara así? Nadie antes me había hecho sentir de esta forma, ¿y cómo una simple extraña podía destruir las barreras que había creado a mí alrededor para no permitir entrar a nadie que pudiera hacerme más daño?_

_¿Cómo __es que ella podía? No lo entendía._

_E__lla se giró y me miró, asombrada, y aún así, me sonrío._

- Tú también tienes hambre, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar algo de comer? -sentí como me lanzaban un balde de agua fría, ¿cómo había podido hacer semejante vergüenza? Detener a una extraña de la mano, ¡qué pena!

- ¿Ah? Ah… sí, claro. Disculpa, no quería asustarte tomándote así… en verdad lo siento.

- No hay problema, me llamo Nanoha. Nanoha Tamakachi. Es un placer conocerte –su sonrisa aumentó y ello me sorprendió mucho, ¡qué digo! Creo que mucho era poco.

- ¡Ah, es un placer conocerte! En verdad, en verdad lo siento mucho. No era mi intención asustarte y mucho menos hacerte daño.

_¿Qué? ¿Daño? ¿Cuándo? Rayos, qué estoy diciendo, sólo estoy hablando por hablar…_

- ¿Daño? Nyahaha, ¿y eso por qué?

- Ah, no, disculpa… eh… m-me llamo Fate. Fate Testarossa, es un placer.

_Únicamente__ nos reímos y esta vez, ella sujetaba mi mano y me jalaba dulcemente para dirigirnos al salón dentro del barco para comer. Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana para seguir contemplando la esplendorosa vista._

- Entonces, ¿vas a Madrid para concluir tus estudios más formalmente? –curioseó, tomando un poco de té.

- Sí, quiero tener un doctorado de la mejor forma posible, ¿y tú?

- Igual, quiero ser una gran maestra con el mejor título –explicó-. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que deseas ser?

- Quiero lograr mi meta de volverme una gran abogada –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

- ¡Oh, qué sorprendente! En ese caso, te deseo mucho éxito –en ese momento, sonó un celular, interrumpiéndonos-. Ah, perdona. Gracias por comer conmigo, nos vemos -se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a la parte exterior del barco, dejando así que yo no pudiera despedirme adecuadamente.

_No lo entendía, ¿có__mo pudo hacerme tan feliz una simple plática con ella? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme pasmada, cómo pudo tener ese efecto en mí? De verdad que no comprendía, pero sí que sabía que ella me hacía sentir muy contenta. Feliz._

"_El amor entra a tu vida de la manera más extraña, y acaso, será que te dice: ¿Aquí estoy? Porque si es así, ¿cómo es posible que las personas que conocen el amor lo dejen ir? ¿Será que el amor entra sin avisar…? _

_Y lo mío, ¿entonces qué es?"_

_La noche pasó__ lentamente y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era muy absorbente y maravilloso recordar lo bella que se veía bajo la luz de luna. Demasiado._

Continuara…..

Notas del autor:

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Dejen cualquier opinión o critica (eso me ayudara mucho) Gracias por leer!!! El próximo capi será publicado hasta vacaciones de invierno…tengan paciencia y una vez mas todos los agradecimientos a kida (gracias por todo tu apoyo)


	2. Chapter 2

Es un placer poder publicar otro de los capítulos de la obra, pero antes del inicio de esta, quiero agradecer a Kida, porque sin ella esta historia no sería lo que es: Así que ¡muchas gracias Kida!

Ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha ni ningún personaje me pertenece.

_No puedo creerlo…__ en verdad, Fate, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Cómo no has podido dormir en toda la noche? Y todo porque estuviste pensando en… si, en ella. La chica que me robó el aliento con tan sólo verla. Pero es que es tan linda y tan dulce que… ah, pero si lo pienso bien, ella no debería estar junto a un diabético porque se le subiría la azúcar y podría morir… ¡pero qué estás pensando Fate! En serio, soy una chica extraña, será mejor levantarse. Ya estamos por llegar._

**Tú y yo**** / Yo y tú**

"¡Ah, Fate-chan! Buenos días" -dijo Nanoha, saliendo para dirigirse adonde yo me encontraba.

"Bu-buenos días, Nanoha."

_A__h… qué linda que es…_

"Es una hermosa mañana y ya estamos por llegar. Dime, Fate-chan, ¿conoces a alguien aquí en Madrid?" -preguntaba curiosa.

"Ah… tengo una amiga de la infancia. ¿Y tú?" –indagué, mi curiosidad siendo mayor que la suya.

"Pues… tengo a un amigo que no veo hace años. Precisamente es el que me llamó el otro día" -respondió un poco nerviosa.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Vendrá a darte la bienvenida?" –mi pregunta sonó un poco triste.

"Sí, imagino que sí. Cuando me llamó me dijo que mis papás le habían avisado, no pensaba decirle… porque…"

"¿Por qué?"

"………"

_Ella __no me contestaba y eso estaba empezando a preocuparme. Acaso, ¿eran algo más que… amigos?_

"No tienes por qué decirme si no quieres" –mencioné, un toque de pena haciendo temblar ligeramente mi voz.

"Ah, no. Él fue mi novio… hasta que se obsesionó un poco conmigo" -lo último fue casi un susurro.

_El barco se detuvo y sólo pude ver sus ojos abatidos, tan só__lo con verlos pude sentir que moría de melancolía. Y verla así, triste, definitivamente me partía el corazón._

"Vamos Nanoha. ¡Te invito a comer!"

_¿Có__mo pude decir eso? ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo? Ni yo misma me lo creía, pero haría lo que fuera para evitar que se sintiese mal._

"¿Ah? –parpadeó- ¡Mph! Me encantaría…" -me sonrió bellamente.

"Será un placer" –y al oír su respuesta, me puse muy contenta.

_El barco se había dete__nido y todas las personas comenzaron a bajar, entonces ella me tomó del brazo. _

_¿Qué?_

_¿M__e había tomado del brazo?_

_¿Cómo podía ser posible…?_

"¿Eh?" -sólo eso pude decir.

"Um… lo siento, Fate-chan" -se disculpó.

"No te preocupes, está bien" –me sentí muy feliz.

"Es que la gente se movía y… no quería alejarme de ti. Así que lo siento, yo tomé tu brazo y…" -dijo cabizbaja.

"Mph, no te preocupes" -creo que mi felicidad era evidente.

"Pero, el brazo de Fate-chan es tan suave y cálido" -pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y se veía tan hermosa…

"Gra-gracias. Las manos de Nanoha son… como las de una princesa" -murmuré apenada.

"Fa-Fate-chan."

_De repente, ella se acercaba más a mí__ y yo a ella, en ese momento éramos tú y yo en un mundo creado por nosotras donde nadie podía entrar; nos perdimos en el nuevo universo que se había creado, haciendo que la distancia que nos separaba se acortara cada vez más… hasta que veía perfectamente tu rostro y tú el mío…_

"Señoritas, el barco… oh, disculpen" _-_el señor se había sorprendido y te sentí alejarte rápidamente de mí.

Yo sentí desconsuelo.

Pero más que nada, tristeza.

"Ah, sí, ya bajamos" –fue lo único que salió de mi boca, al verla a ella totalmente roja y apenada.

"Disculpa, Fate-chan… no sé que me pasó…" -bajó aun más el rostro.

"No fue tu culpa, yo lo siento. En verdad, lo siento" –fueron simples pero verdaderas palabras.

"¿Bajamos antes que nos saquen a patadas?" -rió alegremente.

"Claro… claro, no quiero ser pateada por un marinerito" -conseguí hacerla reír aún más.

_Bajamos__ del barco, y una vez hecho, vi como un chico rubio de lentes, con cabello largo, se acercaba a nosotras. Su mirada, definitivamente no me agradaba. Esa mirada…_

"Nanoha" -simplemente saludó.

"Yuuno, hola" –sus ánimos bajaron al contestarle.

"Bienvenida, te estaba esperando" –él comentó educadamente.

"Gracias... em, ¿Yuuno? Te quiero presentar a Fate-chan" -sonrío ampliamente.

_P__ude ver cómo el chico al ver esa brillante chispa de emoción en ella, casi me mataba con la mirada._

"Fate-chan, él es Yuuno."

"Mucho gusto" -contesté formalmente.

"Es un placer" –su tono era irritado.

"¿Nanoha? -se dirigió a ella- ¿Quieres ir a comer?" –preguntó.

"Bueno… yo…" –volteó a mirarme.

"No hay problema. Si deseas, puedes ir" –me dedicó una última sonrisa.

"Gracias."

"En ese caso, permiso Fate-san" -se despidió el muchacho, y dando unos pasos, le ofreció la mano a Nanoha.

"Fate-chan, lo siento. Yo creo que él ha cambiado, y pienso que este es el momento para despedirme totalmente de él" –me susurró, antes de apartarse de mi lado.

"Está bien, nos veremos, Nanoha."

_Sólo veía có__mo se alejaba de mí, y esto me recordaba el sentimiento de soledad. El sentimiento que más odiaba y al mismo tiempo temía._

_Admiré el cielo __y recordé, entonces, cerrando los ojos…_

"_Mira, ahí esta…" "no hay duda es ella" "si, esta sola como siempre" "pobre me da lastima"_

"¡Fate-chaaaan! Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¡Hace tiempo que te quería ver!" -gritó una chica que ahora se había abalanzado contra mí, directo a la espalda. Esa voz…

"¿Hayate?" -pregunté

"¿Qué? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?" -me soltó, se paró enfrente y me observó con malicia.

Lo único que pronunció fue: "Esta noche te llevaré a mi casa, y te haré cosas malas" y después, empezó a reír maliciosamente.

_En definitivo__, mi vida daría un gran giro._

_Continuará…_

**Notas de**** autor:**

**¿****Una actualización rápida? No lo creo, jaja.**

**Perdón si algo está mal o no tiene sentido, ya es tarde, son casi la una de la mañana. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen comentarios!**

**¡Es un placer!**

**Gracias****, Kida. Tkm.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de tanto tiempo he__ vuelto a encontrar a mi amiga Hayate, me siento muy feliz, porque de nuevo podré tener hermosos recuerdos con ella y así podré seguir agradeciendo todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero, definitivamente, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella… en Nanoha._

**Tú y yo**** / Yo y tú**

"Fate-chan, te he extrañado más de lo que piensas" -decía hayate, mientras se abrazaba más a mi brazo.

"Sí, yo igual te he extrañado mucho Hayate. Me has hecho mucha falta" -decía alegremente.

"Así que hoy te llevaré a mi departamento y te consentiré como te lo mereces, y te haré cositas…. jajaja" –realmente, su sonrisa no había cambiado nada.

"Hayate" -un leve sonrojo se mostró en mi rostro.

_Ella se paró y me observó,__ sin decir nada durante un instante, y entonces…_

"Fate-chan, ¿pasa algo? Te noto un poco triste. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" -Hayate me miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando la verdad en ellos.

"Es que, he conocido a una chica… se llama Nanoha. Y ella, pues, me ha causado muchos sentimientos que nunca había conocido… eso es todo" -susurré mientras ella me abrazaba de repente.

"Fate-chan, sabes te quiero mucho y siempre estaré a tu lado. Para siempre" –la escuché tranquilizarme, el abrazo haciéndose más profundo.

"Gracias, Hayate…" -esas simples palabras me dieron regocijo, me daban la libertad que mi alma anhelaba; pero aun así, sentí que la mayor felicidad, la había encontrado cuando conocí a Nanoha.

_El abrazo era muy cálido, porque, __en verdad, Hayate sabía cómo animarme._

"¡Noooo!" -se escuchó a lo lejos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó Hayate, alejándose de mí para averiguar de dónde salía tal grito.

"Esa voz…" –murmuré, mi amiga viéndome con preocupación, y yo decidí salir corriendo para dirigirme hasta donde se había producido tal sonido.

"¡Fate!" –sólo escuché su llamado detrás de mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo me había alejado mientras ella decidió seguirme, para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

_Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca se había__n abierto en toda mi corta vida. Estaba con la camisa abierta, mostrando una parte de su pecho, sentí que mi cuerpo se movió por impulso propio; y cuando me di cuenta, yo le solté un buen golpe…_

"¡Cómo te atreves!" -mi voz se escuchaba llena de ira.

Pude ver que sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, pero después, de una salvaje furia.

"Fa-Fate-chan…" -empezó a llorar.

Nanoha se veía tan frágil, así que sin dudarlo la rodeé con mis brazos, sujetándola lo más fuerte que pude, pero sin lastimarla.

_Ella __me correspondió, tomando las mangas de mi camisa lo más fuerte que pudo. Sin embargo, sentí que fui alzada del suelo y lanzada con una grandiosa fuerza que me dejó aturdida._

"¡Fate!" -Hayate había llegado al lugar, y rápidamente corrió hacia mí sin dudarlo.

_Nanoha sól__o me veía con ojos llenos de preocupación y desesperación._

"¡Jajajaja! -reía Yuuno- ¿Quién te crees tú para tocarme?" –gritó, su voz llena de ira.

_Contemplé a __mi amiga de la infancia, quien me tocaba la cabeza, yo sentía un dolor terrible. Mi vista que se había nublado, ahora se encontraba mejor. Y entonces vi cómo él recogió del suelo una botella de vidrio y la lanzó hacia mí, pero eso no me preocupó, sino el hecho de que Hayate se encontraba a mi lado. Así que sin dudarlo la atraje conmigo, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo; percibí el dolor del golpe, lo caliente de mi sangre recorrer mi cuerpo y logré escuchar el grito de Nanoha, aún más horrorizado que el anterior, pero aun así solté a mi compañera y me lancé contra Yuuno con todas mis fuerzas._

_Ambos__ nos estrellamos contra la pared, logré mantenerme de pie mientras que él caía al suelo, así que me giré, tomé la mano de Nanoha y la de Hayate, y las apresuré a seguirme; nos alejamos una gran distancia hasta que mis sentidos ya no pudieron más. Contemplé cómo todo se nublaba y mis fuerzas se iban. Las oí a ambas decir: 'Fate'…_

"Creo que preguntar no serviría de nada, déjame adivinar. ¿Tú eres Nanoha?" preguntó, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos.

"…sí…" –contestó muy triste.

"Ya veo…" -y el silencio invadió el cuarto, hasta que…

"Ah… mi cabeza…" -rápidamente me miraron y se dirigieron hacia mí.

"Fate-chan, en verdad lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mía" -se disculpó conmigo.

"Fate-chan, ¿dónde te duele mucho? Será mejor que vayamos al hospital, ese golpe fue muy fuerte."

"No, estoy bien Hayate, gracias. No te disculpes Nanoha. ¿Cómo están ambas? ¿Se lastimaron?"

"No, estoy bien porque Fate-chan me cubrió con su cuerpo" -mi amiga tocó mi mano.

"Yo… estoy bien… pero tú, Fate-chan" -había empezado a sollozar.

"Estoy bien" –le sonreí.

"No, será mejor que vayamos al hospital" -Hayate se levantó y tomó el celular entre sus manos para llamar a una ambulancia.

"Que estoy bien, no es nada grave…" -trato de convencerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había llamado y dicho la dirección de la casa donde nos encontrábamos.

_La __ambulancia llegó (Hayate exageró demasiado) y todas subimos para dirigirnos al hospital._

"Muy bien, ya llegamos, le avisé a Shamal que vendrías así que debe estar esperándote, entra. Nanoha y yo buscaremos algo para comer."

_Miré có__mo ambas se alejaban, así que sin más que hacer entre a la habitación donde se encontraba la doctora Shamal. Toqué la puerta y amablemente me invitaron a pasar._

"¡Oh! Fate-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Ven, siéntate, Hayate me habló y mira… tu frente está un poco lastimada" –me comentó preocupada.

"Hola Shamal, sí, ya ha pasado un año sin verte. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien" –le devolví el saludo, contenta.

_Mientras__, Hayate y Nanoha se encontraban en el jardín del hospital…_

"Nanoha, ¿qué sientes por Fate?" –le preguntó en seco.

"¿Qué?" –respondió, totalmente sorprendida.

"Sí, quiero saber si Fate te gusta" –afirmó, sorprendiéndola aún más.

_El silencio se apoderó del lugar, __hasta que Nanoha pudo formular sus palabras._

"Etto… n-no… ¿cómo podría ser posible?" –indagó.

"Ah, no puedo creerlo Nanoha, es tan obvio. Se nota inmediatamente que te mueres por Fate, tus ojos cuando la miran, la atención que le das, la preocupación por ella, tu cara de felicidad cuando te salvó de ese hombre. Nanoha, en verdad amas tanto a Fate, y eso te lo puedo asegurar… tus ojos no mienten."

"N-no…" -bajó la cabeza e hizo memoria.

_E__n el barco deseaba probar mis labios tanto como yo los suyos; y cuando la salvé de Yuuno, la vi muy feliz de que fuera yo quien la salvara; cuando la abracé, tal vez se sintió protegida y completa… y cuando me vio manchada de sangre, creí que sentía que se moriría. Mas, en el momento en que desperté, es como si ella estuviera reviviendo… que ironía, ¿podía ser posible que era como yo, que lo sentía y no lo admitía?_

"Ya veo, con que no lo admitirás. ¿Sabes? Pues te advierto, a mí me gusta Fate y no te la dejaré, así que no pienses que ella se enamorará de ti" –las palabras de mi amiga de la niñez salieron con suma seguridad.

_Y el silencio se apoderó del lugar por terce__ra vez. Hayate se alejaba y Nanoha sólo pensaba si en verdad estaba enamorada de mí… nadie la había hecho sentir así._

_Nadie._

Continuará…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Para aclarar una pregunta (de ) no se besaron, pero pronto pasara.**

**Gra****cias a todos por leer el fanfic, y gracias por tomarse la molestia.**

**Pero sobre todo, gracias a Kida.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo****!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Regresamos a casa de Haya__te, ya que Nanoha y yo no teníamos a donde ir, mañana iríamos a la escuela para registrar nuestra llegada y así poder asignarnos una habitación; pero desde que ambas volvieron, Nanoha ha estado actuando raro, muy raro. La observaba algo distante, y eso, no era bueno, me dolía. Y me hacia recordar la soledad que viví una vez…_

**Tú y yo / Yo y tú**

"¡Ah! Por fin en casa" -se lanzó Hayate sobre un sofá.

"Sí, estoy algo agotada –me senté a un lado suyo-, ¿y tú Nanoha, no estás cansada?"

"…sí…" -trató de mirar a otro lado, cualquier lugar donde no se topara con mis ojos escarlata que, de algún modo, desde que Hayate le dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, la empezaban a volver loca.

"Bueno -Hayate se acercaba más y me tomaba del brazo, mandándole una señal a Nanoha de desafío-, tengo algo de apetito, así que llamaré para que nos traigan una pizza" –soltó mi brazo y pasó junto a ella, lanzándole una mirada, lo que la hizo temblar.

"Um… ¿sucede algo malo, Nanoha?" -pregunté algo asustada.

"No, todo está bien… ¿me… puedo sentar a tu lado?" –me miró apenada.

"C-claro, sería todo un placer. Ven, siéntate" -le ofrecí amablemente el lugar vacío.

"Gracias" -se sentó.

"¿Ocurre algo con Hayate? -guardó silencio- ¿Sabes? Aunque no nos conocemos bien y todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido algo raro, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda, además, siempre que lo necesites estaré a tu lado" -terminé la afirmación con un leve sonrojo.

"Gra-gracias, Fate-chan. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?" -sus orbes llenas de preocupación.

"Porque, Na-Nanoha es… especial para mí…" –contemplé esos ojos azules y me perdí en ellos.

"Fate-chan, ¿verdad que somos amigas?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

"Claro que sí" -afirmé alegre, volviendo de ese mar azul que me hacía sentir viva.

_La pizza llegó__ y todas comimos hasta que ninguna de nosotras pudo engullir otra rebanada más._

"Bueno, ahora el problema es que no tengo habitaciones con sábanas limpias, así que sólo está la mía" -terminó pensativa Hayate, tratando de buscar una solución.

"Pues, si es así, será mejor que duerma en el sofá. Y si no es tanta molestia, Hayate, ¿podría Nanoha dormir contigo?" -inquirí inocente.

"¡¿Quééé?!" -dijeron al unísono.

"Sí, no hay otra manera."

"No, mejor tú y yo dormimos en el sofá y Nanoha en la cama" -se reía.

"¡No!" -gritó Nanoha.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa, Nanoha?" –exclamó, haciéndola retroceder y sonrojarse.

"De acuerdo, entonces las tres dormiremos en la misma cama, pero yo quiero a Fate como almohada" -concluyendo así con el problema y se lanzó sobre mí, ahogándome.

_Sin __más que poder hacer las tres nos dirigimos a la habitación, listas para dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hayate se durmiera primero._

"Ah, mi brazo" -me quejé.

"¿Se entumió?" -preguntó Nanoha, tocándolo ligeramente.

"Sí, es que Hayate no quiere soltarlo. Ah –suspiré-, siempre ha sido así, nunca se aleja de mí y eso me gusta mucho, porque así no me siento sola" –le dediqué una sonrisa a mi interlocutora.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Hayate?" -me observó, interesada.

"Tercero de primaria" -comenté alegremente.

"Oh, ¿y siempre han estudiado juntas?"

"Sí, desde tercero de primaria hemos estado juntas, siempre en el mismo salón, en las mismas actividades, hasta nuestros cumpleaños los hemos pasado juntas."

"¿Y cómo es que está en España?" –la vio primero a ella y luego a mí.

"¿Recuerdas a la doctora con quien me llevó en el hospital?"

"Mph."

"Bueno, ella es un familiar suyo, y como es una espectacular doctora, no duraron en darle un ascenso, así que la enviaron a España; para que se siga volviendo una excelente médica."

"¿Y cómo se conocieron?"

"Mmm, pues ella se acerco a mí, me habló, me sonrió, y desde eso, nunca se separó de mí. Así que nos volvimos las mejores amigas."

"Ah, disculpa, Fate-chan, habías mencionado ´familiar´, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Y los padres de Hayate?"

"Mmm, es algo difícil de explicar. Verás, Hayate perdió a sus padres y unos familiares la adoptaron" –la miré y le acaricié unos cabellos rebeldes que tenía en la frente, con sumo cariño.

"L-lo siento, no quería preguntar eso. No pensé que Hayate viviera algo así" -se disculpó.

"Sí, ella me lo platicó cuando fui por primera vez a su casa."

"Y… -pausó-… no, nada. Olvídalo" -bajó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo los perdió? ¿Eso querías preguntar? No soy la persona indicada para entrar en detalles, será mejor que Hayate te lo diga" -me disculpé.

"¡Aja, aja! Con que hablando de mi vida, ¡ya las pesqué!" -se lanzó sobre mí, de nuevo.

"¡Nooo!" –la oí gritar.

"Bueno, te contaré Nanoha" -río Hayate.

"¿Eh? ¿Así de fácil?" -se sorprendió.

"Sí, hay que conocer bien al enemigo para que sea una batalla justa; además, no me importa que te enteres, me basta con que Fate esté a mi lado" –otra vez fui abrazada, pero esta vez le respondí. Me gusta mucho el cariño que Hayate me puede llegar a entregar…

"Verás, mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, fuimos chocados con un camión de carga; mi madre al ver esto me abrazó y me protegió hasta el último suspiro de su vida, murieron instantáneamente. La única sobreviviente fui yo, porque hasta el conductor del camión murió" -acaricié su mejilla y ella me sonrió.

"D-disculpa, por haberte hecho recordar algo triste."

"No te preocupes. Así que los parientes más cercanos a mí me adoptaron, mi familia es de dinero igual que mis familiares, así que no me falta nada" –aclaró, mirando a Nanoha con cara de 'pobre'.

"Y tu nueva familia, ¿es grande o pequeña?"

"Mmm, veamos, está integrada por Signum, que es maestra en artes marciales; Vita, que es la más pequeña; Zafira, que es mi perro, pero no por ser sólo un perro es menos importante; y Shamal, que es doctora general."

"Asombroso…"

"Así es, pero con el buen desempeño de Shamal como doctora fue ascendida para venir a Madrid. Me alegré mucho por ella, ¡pero no me quería alejar de Fate!" –chilló.

"Por eso hablé con Hayate y le expliqué que el otro año vendría a estudiar acá, se animó y le pidió a Shamal que aceptara. Después de todo, no nos separaríamos por mucho tiempo."

"Ya veo, tienes una hermosa amistad con Hayate."

"Sí, y Fate es sólo mía. No comparto."

"¿Eh?" –Nanoha se quedó en shock.

"Pero no olvides a Alicia, Fate" -me recordó.

"No la olvido, Hayate" –la miré, intentando mostrar enojo, pero ella sólo rió. Me conocía tan bien.

"¿Alicia?"

"Sí, Alicia es mi hermana. Pero ella… está muerta…"

"Oh, Fate-chan, ¡lo siento! No quería hacerte recordar algo triste… lo siento."

"No te preocupes" -le sonreí cálidamente.

"Ah, niña, te falta mucho por aprender" -sentenció mi amiga de la infancia.

"Lo siento, pero… gracias, Fate-chan. Por ser mi amiga" -me tomó del abrazo y se recostó en mí, haciéndome sentir el perfume de su piel, tan embriagador, que me volvía loca.

_Inmediatamente__ Hayate también se recostó en mí y nos quedamos dormidas. A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos y nos preparamos para dirigirnos a la escuela._

"¡Es una escuela muy bella!" -admiró sorprendida Nanoha, la entrada.

"Sí, pero no te sorprendas mucho. El interior es aún mejor" -afirmó con superioridad Hayate.

"Será mejor que entremos o se nos hará tarde" –repuse.

_Así que __nos dirigimos a la recepción para encargarnos del papeleo, y así, por fin, ser ya oficialmente parte de nuestra nueva escuela._

_Continuará__…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Qué tal, gracias por leer!**

**Quejas, crí****ticas, regaños, lo que quieran serán bienvenidos. ¡Gracias!**

**Y sobretodo ****MUCHAS GRACIAS A KIDA =)**

**¡Arigato!**

**Nota: ¡Hayate no comparte! :) Jajaja.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Después de tantas situaciones: L__os sentimientos que me hizo sentir Nanoha, volver a ver a Hayate, ser golpeada por un tipo ´raro´ y después una noche juntas las tres; por fin logramos registrarnos, pero yo estaba muy feliz porque me había tocado en la misma habitación que Nanoha._

**Tú y yo**** / Yo y tú**

"¡Qué! -gritó Hayate- No es justo, ¡por qué le tocó a Nanoha compartir la habitación contigo! Es injusto, yo quiero ser la que duerma con Fate, ¡no es justo!" -me reprochaba.

"L-lo siento Hayate, pero así son las cosas. Además no te pongas así, nuestras habitaciones sólo están separadas por 5 cuartos, no es mucho, podremos ir a verte y tú podrás venir a vernos" -le sonreí para que se tranquilizara, porque si no, iba a ver sangre en el pasillo.

"No, ¡definitivamente no lo tolero!"

"Vamos Hayate, tranquilízate, no es para tanto" -me apoyó Nanoha.

"Ah, ya sé, no hay nadie en el mundo que se resista al dinero. Sí, así es, ¡ahora regreso!" -se carcajeaba como maniática.

"¡Hayate!" -la regañé.

"Está bien, está bien, ¡no haré nada! Pero sigo pensando que fue injusto…"

"Miren… está lloviendo" –señaló Nanoha por la ventana.

"No traje paraguas" –dije, contemplando la lluvia caer.

"Yo tampoco traje, pero Fate me cubrirá con su cuerpo, ¿verdad Fate?" -un leve sonrojo cubrió mi rostro.

"Ah, yo igual no traje paraguas. Fate-chan, ¿también me cubrirás?" -me miró con cara de cachorro herido.

"Arg, Nanoha, ¡no seas celosa!" –le reclamó mi amiga.

"¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?" -me ilusioné.

"Ah… n-no…" –tan sólo titubeó, sonrojándose.

"Bueno, ya, ya, mejor vámonos. Tenemos que empacar, además todavía falta elegir la ropa para la fiesta de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso" -afirmó Hayate.

"Sí, tienes razón, pero creo que debemos esperar a que pare un poco la…"

_Sentí como mi c__uerpo se tensó. Ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo salí corriendo bajo la lluvia directo así él; esta vez, definitivamente lo detendría de una vez por todas._

_Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y logré__ escuchar mi nombre articulado con la dulce voz de Nanoha, los cálidos brazos de Hayate rodeándome, tratando de hacer que me detenga. Nanoha me pidió que lo soltara, que no valía la pena, y aunque no quería soltarlo, lo hice._

_Él me observó firmemente y no hizo nada más._

"Yuuno, ¿qué haces aquí?" –la escuché preguntar.

"Verás, vengo a disculparme por lo del otro día, Nanoha. También desearía disculparme contigo Fate-san, y por supuesto, con tu amiga que de igual manera fue involucrada en esto -se inclinó y nos sonrió amablemente-. Disculpa Nanoha, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿te puedo invitar un café?"

"Ah" -se limitó a contestar, pero me sorprendió que me volteara a ver, que mirase mi rostro.

"Está bien" –accedió.

"Nanoha…"

"Está bien, Fate-chan. Será la ultima vez, ¿verdad Yuuno?" –lo contempló fijamente.

"Sí, así es. Me di cuenta de mi error y no volverá a pasar, así que lo mejor será dejar de ver a Nanoha –dirigió su vista hacia mí-. Además… no, nada… -volvió a verla-… ¿me acompañas, Nanoha?"

"Las alcanzaré más tarde."

"N-Nanoha, mejor te vemos en el parque" -agregué, asemejando a una súplica.

_C__laro no quería verla en esa situación. No otra vez._

"Está bien" -aceptó.

_Yuuno abrió la sombrilla y la protegió de la lluvia. L__entamente se alejaron hasta que los perdí de vista. _

"Fate, a mí igual me gustaría hablar contigo –mi compañera me miró, sonrojándose, yo moví la cabeza, aceptando lo que me había pedido-. Gracias" -me sonrió.

_Nos dirigimos hacia el parque, buscando un refugio de la lluv__ia que cada vez caía más fuerte. Abracé a Hayate para que no se enfermara, la rodeé con mis brazos tratando de darle calor; no me gusta que ella se enferme, porque luego tendría que quedarme a vivir en su casa hasta que se recupere, y en cierto modo, siento que me "acosa". Debe ser mi imaginación, ¿verdad?…_

"Fate-chan" -me llamó y se detuvo en medio del parque.

_M__e paré junto con ella._

"No, no aguanto más. Me gustas…" -sus palabras marcaron un sonrojo en mi cara.

_Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente,__ aquellas palabras eran tan hermosas; pero Hayate no me gustaba, era sólo mi mejor amiga… sólo eso._

"Fate-chan, me gustas –repitió-. Desde el primer momento que te vi, sentí que tú eras aquella persona" –sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, se acercó a mis labios y los rozó.

_Y e__n cuanto me iba a besar, yo la abracé._

"¿Fate?" –dudó.

"Hayate, tú me gustas… pero como una amiga. ¿Sabes? Gracias a ti soy una persona muy feliz; me sacaste de mi propia soledad, de mi tristeza, me diste algo que nunca nadie me podría dar. Y yo, Hayate, no creo poder hacerte feliz del modo en que tú deseas. En verdad lo siento, pero recuerda -le levanté la mirada y le sonreí-, eres mi mejor amiga, la primera y la mejor."

"Sí, lo sabía, pero aún así deseaba decírtelo… quería que supieras que, aunque ames a otra persona o yo encuentre a la persona que tú dices, siempre te amaré. Porque fuiste y serás la persona que me robó mi corazón, mi primer amor" -me sonrió y me abrazó.

_Le __correspondí el abrazo, la abracé como nunca. Hayate siempre iba a estar a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, ocuparía un lugar eterno en su corazón y por consiguiente ella en el mío; siempre iba a hacer la primera persona de mi vida a la que le estaría más que agradecida._

"¿Fate?"

"Dime" -la animé.

"¿Te gusta Nanoha, verdad? ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?"

"S-sí me gusta, y no lo sé… creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mí."

"Si piensas así nunca lo sabrás, pero si te corresponde, quiero ser la primera en enterarme. ¡Además quiero ser la madrina de boda, la de los hijos, de todo! Y en especial, quiero darte tu despedida de soltera… ¡y por supuesto que va a haber gigoló! Y voy a ser yo, ¡sólo para ti!" -se lanzó contra mí.

_Eso me encanta de Hayate. A pesar de que creo que la lastimé, sé que yo__ no era la persona indicada para ella, lo sé y por eso no quiero herirla. No quiero que ella me entregue algo tan hermoso y, definitivamente, no quiero que desperdicie sus sentimientos en una persona que no vale la pena. La verdad es que, tampoco creo poder hacer feliz a la persona que me gusta..._

_La lluvia seguía, la sentí abrazarme mientras me sonreía. Yo le correspondí, como siempre._

"Sabes, debes de decirle todo a Nanoha, hasta tus problemas. Si ella en verdad te ama, te entenderá y te aceptará; si una pareja vive mostrando sólo un parte del amor, éste nunca será verdadero, pues ninguno de los dos se muestra tal y como es."

"Hayate… gracias por todo. Y en verdad, lo siento mucho."

"No te preocupes, además, tu felicidad es mi felicidad."

"Gracias..."

"Incluso podemos engañar a Nanoha, porque después de todo, Fate es sólo mía" -se rió.

"¿Eh?" -me encanta su sentido del humor.

"Ah, Fate, sé que piensas que es sentido del humor. Pero no es así."

"¡¿Qué?!" -me soltó y corrió.

_Yo la seguí,__ me había olvidado por completo de la lluvia hasta que la vi resbalarse, así que sin pensarlo, la atrapé entre mis brazos. Definitivamente como Hayate estaría siempre ahí para mí en cualquier momento, yo igual siempre estaría ahí para ella._

_Porque cuando una persona es importante en tu vida, no importa la situación que los separe, siempre el amor logrará hacerlos felices. Y no importa si el sentimiento es un amor más allá de la amistad que no es correspondido, pues lo que en verdad importa es el lazo que tienen que podrá sobrevivir a todo._

_Un lazo que nunca desaparecerá, pues es una unión que junta a dos personas que decidieron nunca dejar morir un hermoso sentimiento llamado: "Amistad."_

_Porque la verdadera amistad es la que nunca muere… y la que nunca termina…_

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Hola! A****ntes de cualquier cosa (mejor dicho regaños), lo siento mucho por lo de Hayate.**

**T****odo es bienvenido (no me maten ni odien por lo de Hayate).**

**Agradecimientos a Kida, ****gracias por tu apoyo, paciencia y comprensión.**

**Igualmente, gracias a todos las personas que leyeron esto.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_La lluvia caí__a a cada segundo que pasaba, con más intensidad que el anterior. Hayate y yo nos encontrábamos bajo un árbol (que bueno que era sólo lluvia, una lluvia sin rayos, porque si hubiera sido así creo que no estaríamos aquí para contarlo), pues no habíamos podido entrar a algún lugar._

_Dado que estábamos completamente mojadas y no queríamos empapar todo y que nos sacarán, ahí estábamos, ella tomaba mi mano dulcemente como cualquier día; pero yo sabía que la había lastimado y eso no me lo perdonaría. Así que me prometí, y le prometí en silencio, que nunca la dejaría sola ni permitiría que nadie la lastimara. Y que, a pesar de no amarla a ella, Hayate siempre ocuparía un lugar que nunca nadie podría ocupar, porque me había cuidado, dado todo y amado._

_Así que yo le pagaría con la misma moneda: Estaría siempre a su lado. Juntas… después de todo, era mi mejor amiga, la primera y la más querida…_

**Tú y yo**** / Yo y tú**

"A-A… ¡Chu!" –estornudé.

"Salud, Fate" -me sonrió.

"Gracias… ah, ya es un poco tarde y Nanoha no llega. ¿Tú crees que le haya pasado algo, Hayate?" -pregunté con ansias y preocupación.

"No lo creo, además, si es así qué bien" -rió como siempre.

"Mmm…" -sólo la miré con un leve rubor.

"Oh, mira Fate, allá viene Nanoha" -me señaló.

"¿Dónde? ¡No la veo!" -buscaba pero no la encontraba.

"Jojojo, ¡era broma! Eres tan linda cuando te emocionas, jaja."

"Sí, gracias" -me molestó, pero aún así me reí con ella.

"¿Sabes, Fate? Debes decirle a Nanoha lo que sientes, y por consiguiente, debes decirle todo. Sólo así el amor será puro."

_Ella me observó, me tocó la mejilla y me abrazó para reconfortarme._

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre, Hayate" –le respondí el gesto.

"Gracias… en verdad, gracias Fate…"

_La lluvia no paraba y yo__ sentía que lloraba con Hayate, pero ¿saben? Creo que mi amiga no mintió cuando dijo que era feliz, de verdad. Un par de personas se acercaban, y allí estaba ella, esta vez la noté diferente, tenía un brillo que desconocía en los ojos. Era tan bello._

"Hola –saludó-. Bueno, aquí les entrego a Nanoha, en verdad siento mucho todo lo que les he causado. Sin más que decir, me retiro; muchas gracias y con su permiso" -sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Yuuno se marchó.

"¿Qué bicho le picó?" -preguntó Hayate.

"No, nada. Lo que pasa es que hablamos, aclaramos muchas cosas y pues él reacciono y se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal –sus ojos azules me miraron y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas-. Pero veo que se han mojado, será mejor que se cambien."

"Sí, Nanoha tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa. Así nos cambiamos y empacamos todo para mudarnos a la universidad, y de paso, vemos que ropa utilizaremos en la fiesta."

"Oh, sí, la fiesta… la había olvidado" -repuso Nanoha.

"Todo puede pasar en una fiesta" -Hayate nos observó.

"B-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, ya he empezado a sentir un poco de frío" -empecé a caminar y ellas me siguieron; deseaba volver a casa, el frío estremecía mi cuerpo.

_Cuando llegamos__, vimos salir a Shamal y a Signum, quienes nos dijeron que se dirigían al hospital. Al parecer hubo un accidente y necesitaban a una doctora, Signum sólo la acompañaba porque regresaría muy tarde y se encargaría de llevarla de regreso a casa; por último, nos mencionaron que Vita estaba con Zafira en su habitación y que se habían quedado dormidos._

"Wow, será mejor que Fate se de primero el baño, después de todo es la que está más mojada. Nanoha y yo esperaremos, así que tómate tu tiempo Fate; pero si no llegas a tu espalda me avisas, así entro a ayudarte" -se acercó a mí, pasó sus dedos sobre mis labios y luego sobre los suyos.

_Me sorprendí. S__e giró y vio a Nanoha, esta última parecía que le hubiesen insultado, pues se notaba encolerizada._

"A-ah, será mejor que me vaya a bañar" -no quería ver sangre en la habitación, y sobretodo, que esa sangre fuera mía.

_Me dirigí a la ducha, entré, me desvestí y preparé el baño._

"¿Y bien? Te noto algo rara, ¿qué pasó?"

"N-no, nada…" -Nanoha en verdad que estaba molesta.

"Pues si no me dices nada, yo tampoco te diré la respuesta que me dio Fate cuando le confesé que estaba enamorada de ella."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué te dijo?"

"A cambio me debes decir que pasó con ese tipo."

"Ah, claro."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yuuno fue a verme para disculparse, pero, él me dijo que yo estaba enamorada…"

"Sí, ya veo."

"Me invito a un café, se disculpó varias veces antes de decirme que yo estaba enamorada; primero vino la disculpa, luego me comentó que estaba muy enamorado de mí, pero que ese amor se había vuelto una obsesión cuando rompimos."

"¿Por qué rompieron?"

"Pues, verás… pensé que estaba enamorada de Yuuno, pero no fue así. Primero sí lo estaba, creo, pero fue algo pasajero; me empecé a volver fría con él, así que la relación no fue buena y decidí romper, pero creo que eso fue la bomba… porque en verdad él sí estaba enamorado de mí."

"Ya veo."

"Hayate… ¿por qué lastimamos a las personas que amamos?"

"No es fácil de explicar. Las personas lastiman a otras porque los humanos somos egoístas, es decir, si tú eres infeliz, la persona que está a tu lado tampoco debe ser feliz; pero si tú eres feliz y la otra persona no lo es, tú la harás feliz. En cambio, si la persona que está junto a ti es más feliz que tú, el egoísmo entra en acción y no aceptas que eso ocurra, no sin ti. Así que si tú no eres feliz ella tampoco lo será, pues sin ti ella tampoco."

"¿Y eso no es también una obsesión?"

"El amor es un tipo de obsesión: es como el odio. El odio es un amor, cuando una persona nos lastima y decidimos odiarla, decidimos al mismo tiempo amarla. La vida es una ironía."

"Entiendo."

"Fate es una persona bella, amable, sincera, protectora, entre otras cosas; pero tienes que pedirle casi a gritos que te deje entrar a su corazón, y una vez que te abra las puertas, serás una persona muy feliz. Porque ella es única."

"Sí, eso pensé. Yuuno me dijo que había cambiado, él me explicó que tenía el mismo brillo que cuando él se enamoró de mí, que era obvio que era feliz. Y que en especial, ese brillo se presentaba en mi rostro cuando veía a Fate, y tenía razón. A pesar de que la conocí de una manera extraña, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado; me protegió, no sé cómo expresarlo pero ella causa en mí un gran torbellino de sentimientos… creo que me enamoré de ella. No, no lo creo, en realidad me enamoré de Fate."

"Muy bien, la aceptación es un paso. Aunque Fate me rechazó" –se rió.

"H-Hayate…"

"Está bien, si ella es feliz, yo también. Además, ella me ama de un modo que nunca nadie podrá ocupar jeje, yo lo sé."

"Sí -Nanoha cerró los ojos-, yo igual pienso así, que Fate ama a las personas de una manera única."

"Por eso, cuando Fate se abra contigo espero que la trates bien, porque si no alguien va a morir..."

"Nyahaha…" -Nanoha se reía con miedo.

"Ch-chicas… me siento algo mal…"

_Salí del baño, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Sentí como el suelo temblaba bajo mis pies y todo se volvía oscuro, pero una calidez rodeó mi cuerpo…_

_Flash back +_

"_¡Fate, vamos! Vamos, corre ¡a que no me atrapas!"_

"_¡No corras Alicia, te vas a caer!"_

"_Eso no importa, Fate. ¡Alcánzame!"_

"_Está bien, ¡te alcanzaré!"_

_La rodeé con mis brazos._

_La amaba, la amo y siempre la voy a amar y nunca nada nos separará, pensé. Lo pensé porque a pesar de que mamá me odiara, mi amor por mi hermana era grande; ella siempre estaba a mi lado y yo siempre estaría con ella…_

…

"_No, no puedes dejarme, ¡dime que esto es una mentira!"_

…

"_Mamá, ¿qué haces?"_

"_sólo practico como decirte adiós."_

…

_Así pronto te alcanzaré…_

…

"_Hola, me llamo Hayate y a partir de hoy, tú serás mi amiga."_

_+ Fin flash back +_

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Muchas gracias Kida, ¡eres un amor!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

_La calidez de__ un cuerpo rodearte, la mano de esa persona especial al tomar la tuya, escuchar el llamado de tu nombre; las palabras de amor que todos lo días los padres, hermanos, abuelos, amigos le dedican a sus seres queridos. La sonrisa de felicidad que adorna el rostro de un ser que te regala un sentimiento de confortabilidad…_

**Tú y yo**** / Yo y tú**

_T__odo eso… ¿acaso lo había vivido antes? ¿Acaso la vida me sonreía como a los demás? ¿Acaso no tenia derecho de ser feliz? ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer mi felicidad realidad?_

_Cómo encontraba lo bueno en mí, ¿si yo sólo encontraba lo malo? _

_Cómo. _

_¿__Acaso hay alguien que ha experimentado la felicidad total? ¿Acaso hay alguien que estará a tu lado para siempre? Y ese siempre ¿cuánto durará?_

_¿__Y se quedará a tu lado porque en verdad te ama? ¿O porque te necesita?_

_Cómo diferenciar entre amor, amistad, obsesión. ¿Cómo se puede vivir y andar en el mundo si no se tienen respuestas? Y si las tienen algunas personas, ¿por qué siempre caen en los mismos errores?_

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Podría llegar al mismo punto si tomo otro camino? ¿Podría?_

_Esas preguntas me mata__ban y destrozaban mi alma, ya hecha pedazos. Pero, por qué si soy tan patética permaneciste a mi lado, tal y como lo hizo Hayate._

_¿Cómo, sin yo valer nada, sin tener nada que entregarte en la vida, sin darte ni siquiera lo básico, me ofreciste una mano? ¿Cómo Nanoha?_

_Cómo pudiste…_

_Era suave, muy suave y a la vez era tan cá__lido, pero definitivamente muy suave. ¿Qué era eso? Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la vi, lo primero que hice fue ver esos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar; y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que sujetaba… sí, era su busto. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! _

_Me levanté sorprendida y sólo observé su rostro con un gran sonrojo,__ en ese instante mi cabeza fue a dar con la suya._

_Fue un golpe muy fuerte__, demasiado para ser exacto, pero mi nerviosismo me hizo separarme instantáneamente de ella. Mi mano se situaba en mi boca. Podía sentir, no un leve sonrojo, sino un súper-mega sonrojo._

"Na-Nanoha, y-yo l-lo siento mucho" -me disculpé y deseé al mismo tiempo que la tierra me tragara y nunca me dejara salir.

_Sin embargo yo sabía que__ esto no sucedería, así que sin esperar respuesta intenté salir corriendo, pero unos brazos cálidos me atraparon con suma delicadeza; era Nanoha, con un leve sonrojo en la cara, quien me tenía atrapada, pero curiosamente yo ya no quería salir huyendo._

"No te vayas, Fate-chan. Por favor, no te preocupes por lo que ha sucedido, está bien… bueno, no está bien, pero sé que sólo fue un error" –me suplicó.

"Así es Fate-chan, no te puedes ir, sobretodo por lo que le has hecho a Nanoha. ¡Ah! Sólo te perdonará si le das una noche de pasión, jojojojo -rió-; pero, en verdad Fate-chan… no te puedes ir todavía, tienes fiebre" -dijo Hayate, acercándose a la puerta dispuesta a salir.

"Sí… lo siento" -decidí mejor ignorar "la noche de pasión" que había mencionado.

"Bueno, saldré, así que nada de cosas malas" -decía mi amiga de la infancia, mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Bu-bueno, ¿podrías soltarme?"

"C-Claro, lo siento…" –Nanoha me soltó, e instantáneamente, mi cuerpo ya extrañaba de nuevo su calidez.

"En verdad, siento lo de antes" –dije fríamente, no quería que se diera cuenta que me sentía muy bien estando rodeada por ella.

"¿Qué sucede, Fate-chan?"

_M__e encontraba precisamente al frente suyo, la habitación estaba vacía. El silencio la invadía por completo…_

"Nada, sólo… nada. Nanoha gracias por cuidar de mí, y por lo que he hecho anteriormente, mis más sinceras disculpas."

"Sólo te perdonaré si me dices qué sucede."

"No… es nada…"

_Por más que le decía__ podía ver claramente en su rostro la inquietud por mí, era demasiado evidente. Esto terminó creándome un sonrojo, pero, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada?_

_¿Porque me había puesto así o porque estaba de muy mal humor? ¿Por qué? Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido, "esos recuerdos" habían vuelto a mí mente._

"Fate-chan, yo estuve hablando con Hayate acerca de mis sentimientos…"

_Paró de hablar y me observó, bajando__ la mirada, probablemente luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse._

"Y también hablé con Yuuno de lo sucedido anteriormente y, pues, él me dijo que lo sentía mucho, y me dijo que… yo me encontraba enamorada de alguien –hizo una pausa-. Y tenía razón, no me había dado cuenta porque en verdad nuca me había enamorado así de una persona, tenía el sentimiento en mí, pero decidí ignorarlo puesto que no lo conocía muy bien. No obstante, ahora que lo he analizado y platicado con Hayate, me di cuenta que me encontraba enamorada de…"

"¡No es necesario que lo digas!" -la interrumpí.

_No deseaba saber de quién estaba enamorada, no lo quería así. No quería que mi corazón, y por consecuente mi alma, se destruyeran…_

"Fate-chan, ¿no quieres saberlo?"

"No… no, en verdad lo siento…" -me dirigí a paso apresurado al baño, pero ella me sujetó del brazo.

_Inconscientemente contemplé esos ojos que me volvían loca y me paralicé,__ quedando a su merced._

"Fate-chan, está bien si no deseas saberlo… por ahora. Pero, ¿qué te sucede?"

"N-Nada."

"No me digas nada cuando es evidente, tus ojos me lo dicen a gritos, te pasa algo y –frunció el ceño-, no te soltaré hasta que lo digas."

"Nanoha, por favor, suéltame" -la ira se apoderaba de mí, no deseaba hacerle daño.

"Fate-chan, por favor dímelo."

_Sus ojos, su mirada, su mano desesperada, todo intentando entrar__ en mí para saber qué es lo que me sucedía. Y me rompía en miles de miles de pedacitos, porque yo la amaba desenfrenadamente, eso era lo peor, la amaba y ella amaba ya a alguien… más._

_Pero está__ bien, que ella sea feliz, se lo merece. Eso y más. A pesar de ello, un dolor se implantaba en mi pecho, uno muy desgarrador, y me destrozaba sin piedad._

_Ella se acercó y me abrazó, su calor se impregnó en todo mi cuerpo. Y__a no podía volverme más loca, como un drogadicto sin recuperarse que necesita esa droga para vivir, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la tomara; así que lo mínimo que pude hacer para controlarme fue abrazarla, la abracé como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Yo deseaba que se fundiera en mí y me hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_El abrazo duró hasta que me separé__ de ella, apenada por la manera en la que la necesitaba. La miré, ella me miró, nos miramos y curiosamente un leve sonrojo se formó entre nosotras._

_Decidida__, fijé mi vista en ella._

"Nanoha… ¿sabes? Mi pasado no es el más lindo…" –la vi dedicarme una sonrisa para seguir.

"Verás, mi madre me odiaba, mi hermana gemela murió y mi padre se fue desde que yo era pequeña -mi voz parecía un susurro-. Mi vida fue muy triste hasta el día en que conocí a Hayate, ya que desde ese instante, tomó un giro sorprendente."

_Estaba segura de abrir mi corazón a__nte ella, pues, sentía que podía entenderme y tal vez, si tal vez ella me aceptara con todos mis errores, la podría amar. Y si era así, con suerte ella podría corresponder a ese sentimiento._

"Nací dos minutos después de mi hermana Alicia, pero ella tuvo un nacimiento complicado, por lo cual, su salud se volvió muy delicada; después, conmigo mi madre tuvo complicaciones, por lo que luego de haber venido yo al mundo, ella ya no volvería a tener mas hijos."

_El silencio de antes__ invadió la sala de nuevo._

"Mi madre, por tal circunstancia, era un poco fría. Aún así "todavía" me amaba, mi hermana y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, nuestra infancia la pasamos juntas, siempre juntas; pero por su salud casi no dejábamos la casa, sin embargo, me hacía feliz que ella me diera un gran amor y que, cuando mamá se molestara, ella estuviera allí para consolarme."

_Cerré los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, rememorando cada rasgo de Alicia y cada momento que pasamos juntas._

"Mi padre era una persona muy amable y nos quería por igual a las dos, pero mi mamá no lo veía así; como Alicia la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en cama y mi madre con la sirvienta Linith, quien se encargaba de ella, mi padre y yo salíamos a hacer las compras para tratar de aligerarle un poco las cosas. Esto trajo consigo que mi relación con él creciera y por lo consecuente, nos volvimos muy cercanos, pero eso sí, nunca olvidando a Alicia y a mi madre. Aunque está ultima no lo veía así, por eso fue que empecé a tener problemas con ella."

-"¿Y qué sucedió?"

"Mi madre siempre le reprochaba a mi padre que pasaba más tiempo conmigo, a pesar de que eso era mentira, empezaron a tener problemas. Precia empezó a tratarme fríamente y casi no me dejaba ver a mi hermana."

_Respiré profundamente, tratando de recobrar fuerzas, tenía que terminar de decirlo._

"Luego Alicia se enfermó y cayó en un estado muy grave -al decir esto sentía que las fuerzas de mis piernas se iban-, los doctores hicieron todo lo posible para que se recuperara. Fallaron y ella abandonó este mundo; primero me sentí triste porque ya nunca más estaría a mi lado, pero luego pensé, que era lo mejor, ya que no volvería a sufrir en este mundo. Además que había logrado pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible, aunque mi madre a veces me lo negara, mi padre intercedía por mí y lograba verla, así que le había entregado a Alicia todo el tiempo que ella había necesitado."

_Entrecerré los ojos y obser__vé a Nanoha, quien sólo asintió, animándome._

"Así que… perdí a mi hermana…"

_+ Flash back +_

"_¡Mira el cielo, Fate-chan! Es bellísimo…" -contemplaba perdidamente Alicia._

"_Sí, tienes razón.__ ¿Sabes, Alicia? Cuando salgas del hospital y te encuentres mejor -le dediqué una sonrisa-, haré todo lo posible para que observes más de cerca aquel cielo que te gusta tanto."_

"_Fate, ¿__sabes una cosa? Creo que me acercaré al cielo pronto. Noto a los doctores muy preocupados por mi estado, y creo que no tendrá solución, así que, cuando ya no esté a tu lado…"_

"_¡No! Por favor…__ no lo digas" –lloré._

"…_no te pongas triste, porque desde el cielo te observaré, yo te cuidaré mucho Fate. Porque para eso están los hermanos mayores, para proteger a los menores."_

_Me rozó con sus__ dedos mis mejillas, los doctores entraron y dijeron que tenían que operar a mi hermana. Mi papá me pidió que saliera de la habitación, pero yo no lo deseaba, quería estar al lado de Alicia, así que corrí hacia ella. _

"_Alicia, los hermanos menores aunque no se den cuenta de lo grandes que son los hermanos mayores –ahora me tocaba a mí rozar su mejilla-, ellos estarán cuando el mayor lo necesite. Así que yo siempre estaré a tu lado… siempre. Nada ni nadie nos separará" –en ese momento Precia me sacó de allí._

_Nuestras manos __se extendieron lo más que pudieron, nuestros dedos se tocaron, por última vez… la última vez que sentiría el cálido toque de mi hermana, Alicia._

…

_En el funeral…_

"_Alicia, te amo y te necesito, no porque me protegías o me cuidabas, ni porque cuando lloraba te quedabas a mi lado, no porque me mimaras; por nada de eso, sino porque simplemente estuviste ahí sin que te lo pidiera, y en especial, por el simple hecho de que yo te amaba…"_

_Ese día mi corazón murió, se partió en dos. Lo único que pude hacer fue depositar una rosa blanca sobre su cuerpo, ahora frío, y decirle pronto… pronto nos veremos. Por eso, espérame, Alicia. Espérame…_

_+ Fin flash back +_

"Mi padre trataba que yo y mi madre no nos sintiéramos solas, así que pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotras; sin embargo, ella deseaba todo su tiempo y eso le molestaba mucho a mi padre, esto causó más problemas de los que ellos tenían. Y finalmente, él no aguanto más y decidió alejarse. Dijo que si seguía viviendo así se volvería un loco, por eso nos abandonó, quedándonos así mi madre, yo y Linith. La furia de Precia se concentró entonces en mí."

_Reí con ironía, al fin mi madre pasaba tiempo conm__igo, no como yo hubiera querido, por supuesto…_

"No podía verme ni escuchar mi voz, porque empezaba a gritar que todo lo que había sucedido era mi culpa, que era mejor que yo nunca hubiera nacido; de esa manera Alicia todavía podría seguir viva y mi padre permanecería aún a su lado. Parecía una esquizofrénica" -mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más.

_Me acerqué al sofá y recosté mi cuerpo, colocando mi brazo sobre mis ojos para así poder cubrirlos y continuar con la historia._

"Un día, ella trató de… matarme. Se había hartado de mi existencia, y deshaciéndose de su hija, creyó que podría ser libre de la soledad que yo le introducía a su vida –Nanoha me observó con mucha atención, pude notar un brillo en sus ojos-. Cuando posó sus manos sobre mi cuello y empecé a dejar de sentir el aire, no luché, no lo deseaba. Quería ver a Alicia, no quería que ya nadie se volviera a alejar de mí, como mi padre, ni tampoco deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie con mi presencia, como a mi madre. Así que me entregué a la muerte…"

_De inmediato sentí que ella__ rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuerpo, levanté mi mano de mi rostro, para verla. Tenía su cara hundida en mi pecho, sentía su calor y el ardor del mío, lo sentía quemarme, por tal cantidad de sentimientos en mi interior; sentía las lágrimas bajar, trazando en mi cara su camino. Qué horrible… qué horrible que era llorar…_

_No quiero volver a hacerlo, porque eso es sólo la derrota del cuerpo ante los sentimientos. Pero si esto libera el alma del dolor, entonces no, no era una pérdida. Sino un gran alivio._

_La abracé __para sentirla más de cerca y así lograr proseguir con la historia._

"Adiós, Madre, espero quitarte un gran dolor -decía entre un mar de lágrimas-, espero que seas feliz, que ahora que tu vida será mejor. No te preocupes, sé feliz, gracias a ti veré más pronto de lo que pensaba a Alicia" -me entregué, estaba decidida.

_No había vuelta atrá__s…_

"_Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele, es buena señal."_

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic****. Para los que se molestaron porque no describí y ni siquiera le puse nombre al papá de Fate-chan, lo siento mucho.**

**En verdad me gustaría que ustedes se lo imaginaran y se hicieran una idea, no deseaba describir algo que no era lo que es, así que en verdad, lo lamento mucho.**

**Todos los agradecimientos, honores, cumplidos, entre otros son de Kida, por****que sin ella no habría historia. Muchas gracias Kida, por todo tu apoyo y sobretodo por tu amistad.**

**También, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Nota: La frase "**_**Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele, es buena señal"**_,** le pertenece a la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.**

**Sin más que decir: ****¡¡GRACIAS!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Me dejé. Sí, lo hice. Pero Linith me salvó, la empujó, me tomó entre sus brazos casi inconsciente y se alejó lo más que pudo de la casa; mi madre salió gritando que ojala nos muriéramos. Linith me dejó en la estación de policías, y ella junto a estos últimos, se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa."

**Tú y yo**** / Yo y tú**

"Se llevaron a mi madre a rehabilitación psicológica. Linith buscó por todos los medios a mi padre hasta encontrarlo, se comunicó con mi él y le contó lo sucedido. Ella era una gran persona. Me dijo que mi padre se había vuelto a casar con una mujer llamada Lindy Harlaown, y que ella tenía un hijo llamado Chrono, pero este no era hijo de mi papá."

"Mi padre me aceptó, aunque yo no lo deseaba, pues no quería romper la nueva felicidad que ya se había creado. En verdad… se veía muy feliz..."

"Linith decidió irse. Se despidió y me dijo que se alegraba de haberme conocido, e igualmente se sentía feliz de haber conocido a Alicia. Me dio un abrazo y me dijo al oído: ¿Sabes? Aunque no puedas ver a Alicia, no significa que ella se haya ido; ella se encuentra viviendo en tu corazón, y mientras sea así, seguirá con vida."

"Linith se marchaba porque deseaba tener, al igual que yo, otra nueva vida, pero nunca se olvidaría de mí; me dejó todos sus datos y me recordó, que si algún día se me ofrecía algo, no dudase en llamarla. Que ella estaría a mi lado."

"Y así empezaba lo que muchos llamaban una nueva vida. Sin embargo, yo sólo la veía como una continuación de la que ya había tenido, una que sería triste y miserable…"

_Mi vida había tenido un cambio, ahora vivía con mi padre y su nueva familia._

"Ellos me trataba muy bien. Lindy-san era muy amable, cariñosa y me trataba como su propia hija; sólo había podido tener un hijo porque su esposo había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Ella conoció a mi padre el día en que Chrono se enfermó y su automóvil se había descompuesto, necesitaba llevarlo al hospital, y mi padre al verlo se detuvo y la ayudó. Empezaron a salir y decidieron casarse, no tomaron mucho tiempo para decidirlo, así que todo fue muy rápido."

"Chrono también era muy amable y me cuidaba mucho, como si en verdad fuéramos de la misma sangre. No obstante, mi padre murió después de 4 años."

_+ Flash back +_

"_Papá, papá, ¡mira lo que acabo de hacer! ¡Mira! ¡Ya puedo dominar la bicicleta con facilidad!"_

"_S__í, Fate, lo veo –me dedicó una sonrisa-. Esa es mi pequeña, aprende muy rápido."_

_Fin flash back +_

_El tiempo pasa, pasa y me observa. A la vida le gusta quitarme lo que más amo en el mundo, y al parecer no se conforma con una vez, sino con más…_

_Mi padre se fue de viaje. S__iempre llamaba a la casa, y un día cuando lo hizo, mi madre lo notó con un resfriado; lo regañó para que se pasara por el hospital, pero él dijo que era una simple fiebre, así que estaría bien._

_En la noche del día siguie__nte, los compañeros de mi padre nos llamaron para avisarnos que había fallecido. Su resfriado se había complicado y le había causado problemas para respirar._

_Mi madre__ Lindy-san, mi hermano Chrono y yo, sentimos que nos habían atravesado el pecho. Nos sentimos fatal._

_En mi vida, ya no sólo había perdido a mi hermana o a mi madre Precia, quien me había rechazado, ahora también me abandonaba mi padre, que había fallecido._

"Fate-chan…" -susurró.

"El velorio fue bello –la interrumpí- ¿Sabes, Nanoha? Aprendí mucho con todas estas situaciones, pero ahora recuerdo lo aprendido y me doy cuenta de lo que tengo en la vida. Y sé que debo valorarlo, porque si no lo hago ahora, más tarde me arrepentiré."

_No volveré a fallar, ahora me doy cuenta de lo dichosa que fui._

"Una parte importante de mi vida fue cuando conocí a Hayate" –sonreí.

La puerta se abrió.

"Con que ahora hablan de mí, ya veo, ¡muy bien!" -entraba la mencionada, cargando una pequeña bolsa de medicinas.

"Bueno, ven, ven Fate-chan, es hora de tomar las medicinas con la doctora Hayate, ¡la doctora más sexy del todo el mundo! ¡Jojojo!"

"Creo que pensándolo bien, fue algo trágico conocerla" -sentencié y ella puso una cara de perrito, mi debilidad.

"Está bien, Hayate" -me ganó, y por consiguiente me arrastró a la cocina, dándome las pastillas y obligándome a tomarlas.

"Eww, ¡saben horribles!" -me quejé.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayas a la cama Fate-chan, así te recuperarás y mañana podremos ir al baile de bienvenida" -exclamó Hayate.

"Sí, sí, está bien."

"Bueno, me iré a dar un baño. Nanoha, ¿puedes llevar a Fate-chan a la habitación, por favor?"

"Claro, será un placer –se volteó hacia mí-. Vamos, Fate-chan."

"Ah, sí…" -nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Entramos y yo me senté en la cama. La miré, ella me observó, se sentó a mi lado, yo me alejé un poco y ella me llamó.

"Fate-chan, ven, será mejor que descanses, aquí estarás mas cómoda. ¿Me podrías contar cómo conociste a Hayate?"

"Claro, será bello y… raro recordarlo –reí-. Verás, la conocí en tercero de primaria. Alicia murió cuando yo tenía apenas 4 años, mi padre cuando tenía 8, a esa edad ya me encontraba en tercero, así que después de perder a mis seres queridos, la vida fue amable y me dejó conocer a Hayate."

_Flash back +_

_Era un día como cualquiera, un día común en mi vida después de la pérdida de mi padre. Yo empezaba un nuevo curso escolar, tercero de primaria._

_Como siempre trataba de alejarme de las personas._

_Me alejaba de todos, pero a la vez, no deseaba estar sola… qué ironía._

_El día pasaba normalmente, como cuando estudié primero y segundo, comía en el salón y observaba a las personas jugar, escuchaba a los niños y a las niñas llamar a otra persona, de su mismo sexo o diferente: "Amigo, amiga". Yo esa palabra no la conocía._

_No quería llamar a alguien así, no de ese modo, pues como siempre las personas en algún momento se irían de mi lado y no quería sentir esa sensación de 'vacío', no otra vez._

_E__ntonces la conocí._

"_Hola. Me llamo Hayate -jaló de mi manga-, ¿estás sola?" -me preguntó una persona que para ese entonces era una total extraña._

"_S-Sí__" -respondí, nadie se me había acercado en todo el día, puesto que dejaba muy en claro que no deseaba a nadie a mi lado._

"_¿Sabes? Estás sola igual que yo" -me miró y me dedicó una bella sonrisa._

"_S-Sí__" -afirmé temerosa, no sabía a qué punto deseaba llegar._

_Sus ojos azules, unos azules que me parecieron celestiales, me contemplaron fijamente y creí que ellos me dijeron: "No volverás a estar sola."_

"_A partir de hoy serás mi amiga" -me abrazó._

"_G-G__racias" -fue raro, ella se acercó a mí de la nada, no entendía el por qué- M-Me llamo Fate, Fate Testarossa."_

_No volví a estar sola desde ese día, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado hasta hoy. Las personas decían que era raro, ya que las dos éramos de polos opuestos; Hayate era traviesa, curiosa, molestosa y una pervertida total, además podía socializar con cualquiera, pero aun así permanecía a mi lado; por otro lado, yo era una chica reservada, que se alejaba de los demás, que no era buena socializando._

_Tranquila e__ inteligente, pero aún así me gustaba estar al lado suyo._

_Los días pasaban y las dos permanecíamos juntas, todo lo hacíamos juntas, las tareas, estábamos en los mismos deportes, las dos íbamos a mucho a la biblioteca (a Hayate le gustaba mucho leer), iba siempre a su casa. En ella era siempre bienvenida. Me presentó a su familia completa, me contó absolutamente toda su vida, lo que le sucedió a sus padres, sus sentimientos con relación a su pérdida y a su nueva familia._

_Yo igual que Hayate le conté todo, fue la primera vez que me sentí segura con alguien a quien podía llamar "amiga"; Hayate también iba a mi casa, le presenté a toda mi familia de igual manera, e igual que yo, ella era muy bienvenida ahí._

_+ Fin__ flash back +_

"Desde el día que ella me ofreció su amistad -de una manera muy rara y única-, nuestras manos se entrelazaron y, desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy, ese lazo no se ha roto."

_La castaña a mi lado me tomó del brazo._

_La frase: "__La amistad nace del corazón y muere persiguiendo un amor...__", se encontraba de una manera equivocada, pues conmigo y con Hayate no había sucedido, porque ella prefirió mi amistad. Porque aunque sé que fue triste, ella prefirió "ese amor especial para ella", en vez de una amistad muerta._

_Nanoha se acurrucó más a mi lado, al parecer ella se había quedado dormida, yo tan sólo reí._

_Mañana era el día del baile y tenía muchas, para ser sincera, demasiadas ganas de ir; después que Nanoha se la pasó escuchándome, cuidándome, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella._

_Pero para qué mentir, para qué engañarme a mí misma._

_Deseaba llevarla al baile y decirle lo que sentía, ya no deseaba callar más este sentimiento que sólo lograba torturarme el corazón. Me encontraba enamorada de Nanoha._

_Mañana en el baile, definitivamente no perdería con "aquella persona" de la cual Nanoha se encontraba enamorada._

_Mañana sería el día en que le confesaría todo, absolutamente todo._

_Tenía que agradecerle a Hayate lo que había hecho por mí, así que cuidadosamente me deslicé de la cama, pero ahí estaba ella, mirándome. Tenía un termómetro en la mano._

"Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?" -me preguntó con voz pícara.

"S-Sí, supongo" -reí nerviosamente.

"¿Mañana irás con ella al baile?"

"No solamente la invitaré a ella, sabes que donde sea que yo vaya, mi mejor amiga y hermana irá conmigo."

"Gracias, Fate."

"No hay nada qué agradecer, porque después de todo, Hayate, tú fuiste la primera persona en _mi_ mundo, después que perdí todo lo que amaba."

"F-Fate-chan, gracias…"

_Se acerco a mí y me acarició la mejilla, separándose después, tal vez, creo, para poder admirar mis ojos escarlata. Me besó la mejilla y me dedicó las buenas noches y unos dulces sueños._

_Cuando iba a retirarse, la tomé del brazo, haciéndola girar, y la observé._

"Hayate._"_

"F-Fate-chan…"

"Gracias, porque sin pedírtelo te acercaste a mí, me diste todo y te quedaste a mi lado. Gracias Hayate, gracias…"

"…"

"¿Sabes, Hayate? Tú fuiste mi primer amor" –afirmé.

"¿Eh?"

"S-Sí, pero luego descubrí que era una profunda amistad…"

"¿En serio, Fate-chan?"

"En serio, así es."

"Ya veo… pero ahora deberías concentrarte en tu felicidad y decirle a Nanoha lo que sientes –se detuvo un momento, guardando silencio-. Fate-chan, ¿eso de antes fue una confesión de amor?"

"¿Ah? Pues creo que sí… ¿o no?"

"Ya veo… ¡pero debiste decírmelo antes de conocer a Nanoha!"

"¡Pe-pero Hayate es como mi hermana!"

"Entonces haríamos un incesto, ¡claro!"

"H-Hayate…"

"Es broma, Fate-chan -se sentó en la cama-. Sabes que tu felicidad es mi felicidad, y lo que siento por ti, también es una gran hermandad."

"…"

"Yo lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta que yo quería tener a alguien a mi lado, una amiga especial, y la descubrí en ti -encontró sus ojos con los míos-. Cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí que tú eras una dulce y tierna persona. Los demás que estaban en el salón mencionaban que eras una niña sola, triste y muchas cosas más, pero eso nunca me importó; ya que tú provocabas en mí una gran felicidad, pero sobretodo, añoraba ver en ti una sonrisa."

_Sonreí, conmovida por las palabras que de alguna manera yo ya sabía, y aún así, me daba un gusto enorme el escucharlas._

"Entraste en mi vida y te di todo, me enamoré de ti. Aunque más que un amor, encontré una hermana, la que siempre deseé tener -me abrazó y yo correspondí-. Por todo eso y más, muchas gracias… Fate-chan…"

_En ese momento yo me sentía feliz, demasiado feliz._

"No hay nada qué agradecer, Hayate."

"Bueno –rió nerviosa-, será mejor que duermas, mañana será un grandioso día. Descansa bien, Fate-chan, y dulces sueños" -se aproximó a mí, me dio un dulce beso y salió del cuarto, dejándome una vez más sola con Nanoha.

_Me acerqué más a mi compañera que ya dormitaba y la rodeé con mis brazos. Aspiré el bello olor que desprendía su piel, tan embriagador, acurrucándola contra mi pecho. Deseaba tenerla así. Así por siempre..._

_No podía evitar que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente, que tenerla así entre mis brazos me causara tal emoción; pero lo que más me sorprendía, era que ella me correspondía tal sentimiento. Mientras más la acercaba a mí, ella hacía lo mismo, juntándose a mi lado también. Era algo tan bello._

_Pero me preocupaba quién era aquella persona de la cual se encontraba enamorada._

_Quién le abrazaría cuando ella tuviera frío, quién le diría "Te amo" y lograría volver loco a su corazón, tal y como el mío se volvía loco por ella._

_Quién, quién sería._

_Sin pensarlo me acerqué e inconscientemente le susurré: "Te amo Nanoha, no sé como lograste que en poco tiempo me enamorara así de ti, pero te amo y no puedo hacer nada en contra de este sentimiento… nada más quería decírtelo. No te preocupes, hoy te lo digo así, pero mañana me confesaré. Sé que fue muy rápido, aunque creo que cuando se ama así son las cosas y… nadie puede contra ello…"_

Esa noche dormí junto a ella.

_Ambas._

Nos abrazamos, permaneciendo una al lado de la otra.

_Juntas._

_Porque ese sentimiento creció y se transformó en algo diferente, algo más. Se transformó en amor._

_Porque para mí…_

"_Ofrecer amistad a quien pide amor, es como dar pan a quien muere de sed.__"_

_Así que… yo te amo, Nanoha…_

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Gracias una vez más por su atención y por el tiempo dedicado a este fanfic.**

**Gracias Kida, eres una grandiosa persona, una excelente beta y una maravillosa amiga, te quiero mucho.**

**Quejas, sugerencias o cualquier comentario será bienvenido. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Les deseo Felices fiestas y S****alud.**

**Nota: Las frases utilizadas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos autores (aunque no sé quiénes son).**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Sunako-san.**


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias queridos lectores por seguir este fanfic.

Le agradezco y dedico esto (TODO, sin excepción de capítulos) a:

- Kida Luna: Por su apoyo, animo, cariño, comprensión, tolerancia, amistad; porque me ayuda a superar, reconocer y mejorar mis errores. Por esto y mucho más: Gracias Kida.

Ni los personajes, ni las frases, ni las canciones de este fanfic me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus debidos autores.

…. …. …. ….

_El aire fresco rodea la ciudad y se siente muy bien._

_Me encanta… el cielo después de la lluvia…_

_No me gusta el olor del asfalto mojado__, de cómo el agua refleja el cielo. Porque ese hermoso mundo hace que me sienta avergonzada de cómo estoy sumida en la oscuridad… _

**Tú y Yo**** / Yo y tú**

_Pero ese día quería estar cerca de tu alma, que tiene un sonido tierno más que cualquier otra cosa._

"¡Woo, ya terminó de llover! Espero que eso no arruine el baile" –suspiró.

"No lo creo, Hayate, al contrario, creo que la lluvia hará la noche aún más hermosa."

"Sí, creo que Fate-chan tiene razón" -me apoyó Nanoha.

_Nos encontrábamos saliendo del centro comercial.__ Habíamos ido para comprar unas cosas que Hayate necesitaba para su vestido; pero al parecer, bueno, no al parecer, ya que se sentía, Hayate había comprado de más._

_Mucho de más, así que mis brazos lo sentían._

"Nanoha, ¿está muy pesado?" -pregunté

"Eh… un poco" -me afirmó.

"Entonces tomaré esto" -le sujeté las bolsas amablemente, quitándoselas de las manos, sin lastimarla, para dirigirlas a mis brazos, llenos ya de muchas otras.

"¡Fa-Fate-chan! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Te lastimarás!" -se apresuró para tomarlas de mis brazos.

"Vamos, Nanoha, no es nada, además son muy pesadas. Tú te lastimarás."

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Fate-chan?"

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes. De todos modos, no pesan tanto."

_Alcé un poco mi mano__ libre para rozarle el rostro, para que entendiera que yo la cuidaría, a pesar de todo._

_Me aceptara o no._

"Mou, Fate-chan, gracias…" -sujetó mi muñeca y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

_Sentí que en ese momento só__lo ella y yo existíamos, que ese era el mundo en el que deseaba vivir; un mundo en el cual la persona que amara se encontrara a mi lado, y uno donde ella me correspondiera de la forma en la que hacía en este momento._

"Mou, ¡vamos! ¿Qué acaso no existe Hayate? ¡Mis bolsas también pesan!"

_Y el bello momento fue destrozado, como en__ un bombardeo, sin aviso alguno el lugar es destruido. Podía ver que así era en ese instante. _

_Me giré y tomé las pocas bolsas de las manos de Hayate, suavemente, y empecé a caminar. Después de un momento ellas me alcanzaron; llegamos a casa para preparar todo para el baile._

_Así es._

_Había l__legado el momento, el día que más había esperado en toda mi vida: Encontrar a la persona que me había robado el corazón y confesarle lo que sentía._

… … …

_Ya __era la hora. La noche y la fecha indicada._

_Estaba lista._

_Llegamos a la universidad._

_Nanoha tenía un vestido azul, escotado en la espalda, de tirantes y su cabello recogido en forma de chongo; Hayate tenía un vestido abierto en la parte del bustos, en forma de rombo, de tirantes; mientras que yo, usaba uno negro de tiras y escote también, pero abierto en la pierna izquierda. En el cabello llevaba hecha una cola._

"Bueno, este es nuestro primer baile como estudiantes de universidad, ¡debemos disfrutarlo al máximo!" -nos miró Hayate y nos sonrió.

"Sí, tienes razón" –mencionó Nanoha.

_Yo só__lo me limité a sonreír y a afirmar._

"Entonces, ¿no te molesta Nanoha que Fate tenga el primer baile conmigo, verdad?" -pasó su dedo sensualmente sobre sus labios, haciendo molestar a la otra castaña mientras en mi rostro se creaba un sonrojo y mi piel se erizaba.

"Claro que bailarás con Fate… -abrimos la boca Hayate y yo, nuestros ojos como platos-… pero después de mí."

_Me jaló y__ me llevó hasta la pista de baile. Ella me miró, tenía los ojos llorosos, y abrió sus labios para decirme algo._

"Fate-chan… no puedo seguir ocultándolo. La persona que me gusta es…"

_La __atraje hacia mí, lo más cerca posible para poder sentir su calor._

_No deseaba escuchar quién era la persona que le gustaba. N__o, no hasta que escuchara mi confesión. Observé a Hayate, quien me dedicó una sonrisa y movió su cabeza en signo de afirmación, animándome. Allí entendí por qué había hecho ese comentario._

_Quería que Nanoha y yo tuviésemos__ un momento indicado para aclarar nuestros sentimientos._

_Era eso o __simplemente uno de todos sus comentarios irritadores, pero estaba feliz. A pesar de eso, mi amiga me apoyaba._

"Na… Nanoha… ¿te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?" -pregunté cuando noté que se había recuperado de la situación anterior.

_A pesar de lo rechazos, en el fondo de mi corazón lo deseaba._

"Me encantaría… que me concedieras esta pieza, Fate-chan."

_La música empezaba a inundar el salón._

_Y el baile com__enzaba._

_Mi primer baile y con el amor de mi vida._

_Pedí con toda mi alma que ese momento durara una eternidad._

_La música__ era suave, hermosa, mayormente instrumental, hasta que una voz se escuchó. Era un dulce voz que cantaba un canción de amor…_

"Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas,

amo lo que muestras o insinúas,

amo lo que eres o imagino.

Te amo en lo ajeno, y lo que es mío."

"Bueno, entonces, mi querida acompañante, ¿me concedes esta pieza?"

"Claro, nunca rechazaría a una cara tan bonita."

"Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes,

amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas;

yo amo tus dudas y certezas.

Te amo en lo simple y lo complejo."

_Una mano mía trazó su cintura y la otra entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos. Ahora estaba feliz de haberle hecho caso a mi Okaa-san y haber tomado esas clases de baile, al fin me estaban sirviendo._

"Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas,

amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos,

amo tus olores, tus fragancias.

Te amo en el beso y la distancia."

_La canción era muy romántica, así que sin notarlo ella se soltó de mi mano y en instantes me abrazó._

_Fue todo muy rápido._

_Pero no me molestaba, para nada, al contrario, me encantaba. Deseaba que ella se quedara así conmigo, que el tiempo se detuviera. Y sobre todo, deseaba que cuando le pronunciara mis palabras de amor, ella las aceptara._

_Sin embargo, por el momento me bastaba con que se quedará así; su olor, su calor, todo me volvía loca, aunque creo que loca era poco, porque me embriagaba esa dulce fragancia suya._

"Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,

te amo por amor sin doble filo,

te amo y si pudiera no amarte…

¡sé que te amaría aún lo mismo!"

"Na-Nanoha, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?" -que ella se aproximara así a mí, me encantaba.

_Me hacía pensar, que tal vez, sólo como una suposición, yo también le gustara. Pero qué pensaba, eso era imposible…_

"No pasa nada, Fate-chan, sólo deseaba abrazarte."

"Eh… yo…" -no podía articular ni una palabra.

"¿Me permites estar así por toda la canción?"

"Ah…" -odiaba no poder contestar, no obstante, ya todas mis neuronas no funcionaban; creo que en este momento estaban lanzándose de un avión, porque al igual que yo, no comprendían nada.

"Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,

te amo por amor al dar lo mío,

te amo con orgullo de quererte,

¡porque para amarte yo he nacido!"

"Yo te permití esta pieza –me miró fijamente a los ojos-, ahora yo quiero que me permitas estar así, Fate-chan…"

"Na-Nanoha…"

"Por favor, sólo será un momento."

"No debes pedirme permiso. Yo igual deseo estar así…"

"Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas,

amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas,

amo lo que dices, lo que piensas.

Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas…"

_La pegué más a mí, quería que nunca se fuera de mi lado. Nunca._

_Creo que si nos hubiéramos comparado con el sol y la tierra, ella sería el sol, pues no deja de brillar; el simple hecho de haber nacido y estar presente frente a mí, me causaba la mayor felicidad._

"Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas,

amo tu alegría y tus tristezas.

Te amo en la carne y en el alma,

te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas."

"Gracias, Fate-chan."

"No, no hay nada qué agradecer, Nanoha."

_En cambio, yo era la tierra, necesitaba del sol para poder vivir._

_Sin ella me congelaría y me iría muriendo poco a poco, mi fauna (mis valores, acciones e instintos como los animales), mi flora (mi variedad, mi apariencia, como las plantas que le dan color a la tierra), las nubes (como mis sentimientos), irían muriéndose. Marchitándose._

_Cambiando hasta desaparecer…_

"Amo lo que pides y regalas,

amo tus caricias, tus ofensas,

amo tus instantes y lo eterno.

Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno."

_Entonces ella penetraba en mí como un ladrón, un ladrón que entra en una casa; ingresa sin avisar y logra obtener lo que busca. Porque después de todo era un intruso, porque si no, ¿qué sería?_

_Pero la pregunta era: ¿el ladrón que entró en mi casa y que consiguió lo que buscaba, tenía su nombre?_

_De repente, movió sus manos en mi espalda, como si tratara que nos fundiéramos en una sola persona; no quería pensar y crearme ilusiones falsas, pero… ¿acaso anhelaba el mismo afecto que yo intentaba hallar en ella?_

_Sus dedos eran como caricias, delicadas. Ansiosas de cariño…_

"Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,

te amo por amor sin doble filo;

te amo y si pudiera no amarte,

¡sé que te amaría aún lo mismo!"

"Na-Nanoha… ¿sabes? Te necesito mas de lo que tú podrías llegar a pensar…"

_Ella se detuvo._

_Yo la abracé más fuerte hacia mí._

"Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo,

te amo por amor al dar lo mío,

te amo con orgullo de quererte,

¡porque para amarte yo he nacido!"

"Nanoha… -la canción dejaba de escucharse junto con las últimas notas vocales e instrumentales-… yo… te amo…"

_Alcé su rostro para que notara la__ determinación en mis palabras._

_Estaba segura__, ya no había duda. Yo la amaba._

"Fa-Fate-chan…"

_No deseaba __el rechazo, así que le besé la mejilla y me retiré al jardín que se encontraba cerca. La miré por última vez._

_También observé el lugar y busqué__ a Hayate._

_S__e encontraba con una chica de cabellos plateados, piel blanca y de ojos rojos, profundos como los míos, de buen cuerpo._

_Mi amiga me vio salir y rápidamente rastreó__ con la mirada a Nanoha. Ya no me fijé más, sólo deseaba huir. Yo estaba mal… ¿cómo podía o cómo pude con tales sentimientos, encadenar con palabras a Nanoha?_

"Alicia…" -susurré.

_Có__mo deseaba que ella me abrazara y me cuidara, como solía hacer. _

_No paso más de un minuto y ella apareció en la entrada del jardín, mencionando mi nombre._

"Fate-chan."

_Ahora __lágrimas rodeaban mi rostro como una fuga de agua._

"Nanoha, no… por favor, no digas nada."

"No, te equivocas, Fate-chan. Debo decir…"

"¡No!" -deseaba huir, deseaba magia y desaparecer, no escuchar unas tristes palabras de rechazo.

"¡FATE, TE AMO!" -me gritó, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

_Quedé__ en shock._

"¿Cómo es posible?" -no lo lograba entender.

"Es simple -me miró a los ojos, con lágrimas-. Te amo, así de sencillo."

"Pero no debe ser así, no debes amar a una persona como yo… miserable…"

"¿Por qué, Fate-chan? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona que es odiada por su madre, que es incapaz de decirte te amo y no afrontar la respuesta? ¿Alguien que no puede vivir sin la persona que más ama, y si un día, con tales sentimientos terminara hartándote? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sin ti, Nanoha -la desesperación de tales sentimientos empezaba a matarme-, yo no soy nada?"

"Fate-chan…"

"Viniste en mí y sin ni siquiera tomarlo te apoderaste de todo, porque al final, mis sentimientos, sin saberlo yo, te pertenecían aún antes de haberte conocido."

"Qué bello, me amas tan fuerte, ¿y sabes? Está bien, porque yo te amo con tal intensidad. Sin ti, Fate, yo tampoco soy nada."

_Yo voy a regresar a ese mundo__…_

"Nanoha."

"Fate-chan..."

_Porque encontré algo tan puro que hace que los pecados palidezcan._

_Y nuestros cuerpos, como si fueran dos magnetos de polos opuestos, __se atrajeron, uno al lado del otro. Así que nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso mientras nuestros dedos se unían; de esa manera, nuestro amor sería consagrado._

_Qué__ manera tan simple._

_Tan fáciles palabras, pero qué difíciles de pronunciar son._

_Tan fáciles sentimientos que mostrar, pero difíciles entregar._

_Porque ella era en mí __todo, y yo en ella… igual._

_Bajo la luz de luna, como aquel día en la que te vi por primera vez…_

_Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias. Mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo: Tu amor._

_Nos separamos, nos observamos y__ nos sonrojamos. Ahora no era sólo una como antes, ya no, ahora éramos dos._

"Bueno, par de tórtolas, ya es oficial, así que para anunciarlo y ver qué celosa es Nanoha, ¡me toca bailar con Fate-chan!" -Hayate de abalanzó contra mí, y con éxito, me separó de Nanoha.

"Mou, Hayate, ¡regrésame a mi novia!"

_La __aludida me soltó, se giró y rió simplemente._

"¿Ya te presente a mis familiares y acompañantes, Nanoha?"

_Ella se __volteó y miró con atención._

"Ella es Shamal, creo que ya debiste verla. Es médica y jefa de las doctoras de la escuela, así que cuidado, puede inyectarte cuando te sientas mal una mala cantidad de medicamento y quizás te pueda ocurrir algo."

_Nanoha rió nerviosa._

"Ella es Signum, es maestra en artes marciales y tiene a todo su grupo a disposición; Vita es muy traviesa y tal vez podría hacer explotar el medio de transporte por donde viajas" -se burlaba.

"¿Eh? Ah, hola. Buenas noches Signum, Shamal, Vita… ¿y Zafira?"

"Pues está en casa" -contestó la doctora.

"Etto… pues no creo que deba ser celosa contigo, Fate-chan, cuando estés con Hayate, nyahaha."

"¡Na-Nanoha!"

"Igual deberían cuidarse también, ¡tengo mis trucos! Nyahaha."

"De acuerdo, tu novia es una maniática."

"Jajaja…"

_Así que sin m__ás, ese baile era para mí y para Hayate._

"Cómo me apena el verte llorar,  
toma mi mano, siéntela;  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,  
no llores más, aquí estoy.  
Frágil te vez, dulce, sensual,  
quiero abrazarte, te protegeré;  
esta fusión es irrompible,  
no llores más, aquí estoy…"

"Me alegra que seas más feliz, Fate-chan" -me sonrió.

"Gracias Hayate, pero sabes que esto no nos separara, tú eres y siempre serás mi mejor primer amiga, siempre. Además, creo que ya me cambiaste por aquella muchacha de cabellos plateados."

"¡Fate-chan!"

"Está bien, para ti igual es justo amar."

"Lo sé, pero nunca nadie ocupará tú lugar."

"Tampoco nadie ocupará el tuyo, Hayate. Ahora ve, baila con ella, te está esperando."

"Igual te digo lo mismo, los celos matan a Nanoha."

"Je, tienes razón."

_  
_"En mi corazón, tú vivirás,  
desde hoy será, y para siempre, amor.  
En mi corazón, no importa qué dirán,  
dentro de mi estarás, siempre...

No pueden entender, nuestro sentir,  
ni confiarán, en nuestro proceder.  
Sé que hay diferencias, mas por dentro  
¡somos iguales tu y yo!"

"Nanoha, te entrego a Fate –nos acercamos a ella-, pero te aseguro que el día en que la hagas sufrir, te habrás metido con la peor persona del mundo."

"Ha-Hayate…"

Le dio unas palmaditas a Nanoha y se marchó a bailar con la chica de cabello de plata.

"Bueno -me dirigí a ella para captar su atención, ya que mi amiga la había asustado-, Nanoha, ¿entonces no te importa haber aceptado a una persona como… yo…?

Me miró y me mostró una sonrisa ladeada.

"Ya te dije, nadie me amará más puro que tú, Fate-chan -me dio un beso-. ¿Sabes? Te amo, tú me amas y es lo único que importa, además, si quieres saberlo… -me volvió a besar-… somos exactamente iguales. No hay nada diferente entre nosotras."

"En mi corazón, tú vivirás,  
desde hoy será, y para siempre, amor.  
No escuches ya más, qué pueden saber,  
(qué pueden saber);  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy,  
entenderán, lo sé."

"Pero Nanoha, tus padres… yo… soy una chica."

"Lo sé, y yo también, nyahaha" –me contempló pícaramente.

"Sí, pero… ¿y nuestra relación?"

"No te preocupes, ellos desean lo mejor para mí, y eso es lo que Fate-chan es exactamente. Lo mejor."

"¿Con qué lo mejor?"

"¿Y qué hay de tu madre, Fate-chan?"

"Ella acepta mis decisiones, además si soy feliz con esto, lo admitirá. Porque Nanoha es lo mejor para mí también."

"Talvez el destino, te hará pensar,  
mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar.  
Entenderán, lo sé.  
¡Lo haremos muy juntos, pues…!"

"Nanoha, no dudo de mis palabras, sin embargo, ¿cómo sabes que yo soy lo ideal para ti?"

"Eso es fácil, porque Fate-chan logró lo que no pudo cualquier otra persona."

"¿Y qué es? ¿Qué logré?"

"Romper esa soledad que tenía clavada en el alma."

"¿Soledad?"

"Sí, porque con todas las personas con las que había salido, ninguna, y no creo que exista aún después de haberte conocido, Fate-chan, me había tocado el corazón como tú lo hiciste."

"Entiendo, ¿pero cómo lo toqué? ¿Cómo soy especial en ti?"

"Mou, Fate-chan, ¡haces demasiadas preguntas! El amor es un misterio, y el mayor misterio es ese, pues lo especial de ti, fue y es el simple hecho de que eres Fate-chan."

_  
_"En mi corazón, créeme que, tú vivirás,  
estarás dentro de mí,  
¡hoy y por siempre amor!"

"Lo siento, sólo quiero saber si en verdad eres feliz conmigo y quiero que me digas todo -junté mi frente con la suya-, para hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo; y por supuesto, la que haya conocido el mayor amor en todo el universo. Porque yo te amo, Nanoha" -la besé.

_Esos labios me desquiciaban, creo que si besar era pecado, yo era la persona más dichosa, porque ese pecado era sólo mío._

"Tú en mi corazón,  
sí, en mi corazón.  
No importa que dirán, no sufras más.  
Dentro de mí estarás,  
estarás siempre…"

_Creo que me había equivocado._

_El sol necesita a la tierra, pues para qué existir, para qué mostrar esa muestra de amor -los rayos de sol, que dulcemente le bañan todos los días, para qué la flora, fauna, nubes, todo aquello- si nadie lo recibiría._

_El astro rey siempre está brillando sobre la tierra, para evitar que esta última muera._

_Como un amor protege a sus sentimientos para que no se debiliten, así eran el sol y la tierra. Siempre juntos._

"Siempre..."

_Pero no sólo en eso cometí un error._

_La tierra tal vez no pueda vivir sin el sol, pero puede intentarlo, tal vez dure un poco, o talvez no; pero lo intentó, y si cayó en ese amor, habrá sido un amor bello. Uno donde los dos intentaron seguir adelante, probándose que quizás, sí podían vivir solos._

_No habrá sido un amor necesario._

_Jamás._

_Porque los dos ya se amaban… aún hasta antes de haberse conocido._

"Aquí, siempre,  
para ti estaré, siempre.  
Siempre y por siempre."

_Había nacido para dar calor, luz a todos los planetas, y la tierra para recibirlo._

_El sol la había elegido por encima de los demás planetas, y la tierra había aceptado tal circunstancia, porque le amaba. Se amaban, antes y durante, mientras el tiempo pasaba y los unía cada vez más._

_Un amor inevitable y a la vez, curioso, pero bello._

_"_Sólo mira a tu lado,  
sólo mira a tu lado,  
sólo mira a tu lado..."_  
_

"Nanoha, gracias por ser sincera conmigo. Ahora te amaré sin miedo y no dejaré que nadie nos separe… te protegeré hasta la muerte…" -la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, sin lastimarla.

_Mi amor por ella era desbordante._

"Te amo, Fate-chan."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Nanoha."

"¡Yo estaré siempre!"

_Nos besábamos en medio de la pista de baile, y no me importaba que lo vieran, yo era feliz._

_Este curso escolar sería el más maravilloso, y por supuesto el más radiante; mi mejor amiga a mi lado, la persona de la que me había enamorado era mi novia._

_Ahora me tocaba esforzarme y tratar de superar mi pasado. Ella me ama y no lo arruinaré, me esforzaré, aunque la duda era necesaria, ahora podría superar cualquier cosa._

_Y en especial: Amar con todo._

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, espero no haberlos decepcionados con un final así.

Perdón por la demora, pero es que me encontraba en temporada de exámenes parciales, así que no tenía oportunidad de escribir.

En verdad, gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han servido de mucho. Dudas, sugerencias, críticas o lo que gusten, no duden en decirlo.

Les agradezco especialmente a:

Kida, K4ro, Mayor Mike Powell III, CíA-f, Xeonice, Fatu, Syaoran Li Clow; por sus palabras que han logrado que me supere más, y por supuesto, a todos mis lectores.

¡Muchas gracias!

¡¡Hasta el próximo fanfic!!


End file.
